Ten point Eighty five
by story in reverse
Summary: Himejima Fujio writes a letter to Fukae Akira. fujioakira


Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. *eye twitches* [around a month or more after the fic is written] WHAT?! THERE'S A MISC OPTION FOR ANIME?! O.o

/ Fujio begins to realize just how much she cares about Akira. The beginnings of her letter... I My Me! Strawberry Eggs fic /

Ten Point Eighty-Five

I My Me! Strawberry Eggs

Written by Ayako

I never really... *noticed* you until that incident of the physical exams. I always thought we had a sort of... friendly rivalry. We were leaders of our respective genders, having a quality that practically screamed, "Just listen to me!" Our groups would have friendly quarrels as normal teens would go, and we would race for the number one spot. I admit that I was, no, that I *am* inexperienced in the matters of the heart. I was never a feminine girl. In fact, even with her innocence, she was more of a girl than I was. I was just the 'powerful one' out of the four of us, maybe even out of the whole female population in our school. I wasn't really regarded as a girl since I didn't really act like the others. They would be more concerned about their appearance and boys, Miho being a good example-no offense! But I found myself feeling the exact same way.

I started to feel giddy around you. It was as if you occupied my every thought, my every action. I felt that I was slowly changing, that I became... one of them. I started to wonder if I should put more effort in my appearance. I began to think; maybe, just maybe if I added on, you would notice me. You did answer positively when I asked whether or not you only cared about a nice body.

I let go of that as soon as Hibiki-sensei showed us all that mattered was on the inside-as corny as that sounded. I even thought that maybe, just maybe, your words had sparked inside of me, caused me to just ponder a rival's words. That once it was out of my mind, I would stop thinking of you.

That sure didn't happen.

I couldn't resist the urge to want to get to know you. I just wanted to talk to you instead of arguing with you. I didn't know why I continued to like you even when you ignored me. I tried to talk to you about your interest in surfing, but you immediately turned away when your friend began to speak.

Then again, it *is* kind of annoying when a friend ignores you to speak to or about someone else.

... No, I'm not talking about Miho. Excuse me while I whistle.

The camping trip didn't help either.

I tried to talk to you again.

I felt vulnerable, as if anything could get me. My tough side seemed to... melt away every time I saw you. My face would feel hot when I was near you. I thought of how you were so handsome, but possessed some sort of warmth while your face seemed almost... cold.

When I wasn't with my friends and just standing near you, it felt as if I wasn't the 'powerful girl'. I felt that I was just a normal girl that was going through her first feelings of love. I wasn't someone that could kick everyone's butt…  I was someone that was innocent and beautiful for her honesty in her feelings. Almost as if I was like... Fuuko. She was the most innocent of us, and she was always genuinely happy.

I just wanted to be here, with you.

... But love? Give me a break. I can't be feeling that way. We are, after all... only fourteen.

On the lake, it began to rain. It was kind of strange, awkward even. I was the girl. Why was *I* the one rowing the boat? Wasn't it supposed to be the guy that courted the girl? Yeah, kind of sappy and sexist, but hey, who doesn't dream of being pampered by the guy you like?

Yes, I like you... I've admitted that to myself for a while...

But love? I won't take it *that* far.

I really thought it was nice of you to tell me to sit by the fire. It would've been nicer if you were more polite about it or something… But I'll take what I can get. It would've been an everyday thing to do. After all, who would let a girl catch a cold?

Then... I saw you look at me, as if you actually realized I was a girl.

Okay, so it wasn't at a spot I would've liked, but...

I was touched. You gave me your jacket. The look in your eyes... it made you look... well, beautiful. I was frozen in place and I was sure I was bright red.

When you walked me back, everyone assumed that something else went on...

We are only fourteen, geez.

You didn't seem to care much about it. Most guys would probably be bragging about that sort of incident, but no, not you. You were too mature for that. That's another reason why I like you.

It was hard for me to return it, even if it were just by packaging. I would look at the jacket everyday, treasuring it. I had to return it though. I would've liked to keep it... I spent the whole day thinking about you... when I could've been with my friends, eating ice cream.

I wanted to talk to someone about it, but it didn't feel... right. Fuuko was too young, Seiko was too sexist, and Miho was well, too involved in these kind of affairs. Really, no offense!

Finally, I was able to return it. I felt like a stalker! I was embarrassed that I kind of... flattened your nose by shoving your own jacket in your face. I really felt like a clumsy little girl around you. I always felt that I could let down my tough exterior and just... be myself around you. I was used to being the one no one noticed as a girl, the one that would defend all of the other girls and their honor. But for once, I wanted to be the one that was... protected. No, that's a bad word for it. I just didn't want to always be the one that had to be strong. I didn't want to be the girl that practiced martial arts and scouted for perverts, I wanted to be the girl that was *loved*.

I really... I really want you to like me the way I like you.

It was obvious to Miho. I didn't see how so, but... it did lead me to write this letter. She's forceful that way... sheesh, redheads...

I was never good with words. I'm a physical sort of person. I don't want to... Erm, romance you with pretty adjectives. I want you to just like me for me, the somewhat rough around the edges Fujio, the one that practiced martial arts, that scouted for perverts, that wanted to be *loved*.

So, um... would you meet me after class?

Because, Akira, I really... I really like you.

~ Himejima Fujio

END 

Author's Notes: Okay, rough draft, but I may edit it in the future. ^_^ I loved Fujio and Akira in IMM! SE. Sure, Akira was kind of mean, I mean... GEH, going after the friend of the girl he just refused! . But I guess it was the drama that got me to REALLY like them. The title is because... well, it shows up until the episode is not yet done, so, heh. Remember when Fujio was taking forever to write a meeting letter? Well, this is what I ... er, wanted her to write I guess. Since I watched bootlegged DVDs, it'll be off. She didn't write this much in the show, but whatever, this is kind of an alternate version of the episode. Too bad Miho threw her letter away. =P … And she's so hopeful in this one too... *sigh*


End file.
